Reborn Past
by Illusionpool
Summary: My first warriors story- please R & R! Thanks! Rated T to be safe. A young cat is born into a Clan, but wishes to leave... yet some cats recognise what has happened. Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns warriors, not me. However, these are my characters and plot.
1. Alligences

Allegiances

Allegiances

LeafClan

Leader: Silentstar- Grey tom with pale green eyes.

Deputy: Ivytail- tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes.

Medicine cat: Pineleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes.

Warriors: Evesoul- white she-cat with brown paws and eyes. (Apprentice: Moonpaw)

Heavenlight: White she-cat with blue eyes.

Wavewind: dark grey tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Plainpaw)

Mosseye: Dark brown tom with green eyes.

Flameclaw: Ginger tom with green eyes and white stripes. (Apprentice: Illusionpaw)

Talltail: Black she-cat with dark brown eyes and a white tail. (Apprentice: Desertpaw)

Darkpelt: Dork brown tom with white paws and green eyes.

Apprentices: Moonpaw: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Plainpaw: Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Desertpaw: Golden she-cat with green eyes.

Illusionpaw: White she-cat with a black tail tip and pale green eyes.

Queens: Treepelt- light brown she-cat with pale green eyes.

Moonstorm- Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits: Junglekit- white tom with black paws and green eyes.

Greenkit- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Lionkit- golden tom with green eyes.

Elders: Deadclaw- black tom with white paws and a white muzzle and blue eyes. His claws have been torn off on one paw.

Goldpool- pale gold she-cat with white stripes and green eyes.

Mistclaw- pale grey tabby she-cat with black paws and blue eyes.

StoneClan

Leader: Beechstar- pale brown tom with brown eyes and a white tail tip.

Deputy: Fernfur- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Riverpelt- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Warriors: Breezelight- white she-cat with dark green eyes and a black tail tip. (Apprentice: Hazelpaw)

Icegaze- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Deadpaw)

Shadowclaw- Black tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Cherrypaw)

Marshheart- Dark brown tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Illusionpaw)

Bramblepelt- Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Winterpaw)

Flamefoot- Ginger tabby tom with brown eyes and darker paws.

Apprentices: Lightningpaw- Black tom with white specks and amber eyes.

Cherrypaw- Dark reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Hazelpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Deadpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes ad a twisted white paw.

Winterpaw- Dark grey tom with a black tail tip and dark green eyes.

Queens: Seednose- Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Echowind- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Kits: Rockkit- dark grey tom with black paws and blue eyes.

Ashkit- sooty black she-cat with green eyes.

Eaglekit- brown tom with white specks and amber eyes,

Sunkit- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Elders: Dapplepelt- Grey she-cat with white specks and blue eyes.

Dawnsky- Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Kestralwing- Pale brown tom with amber eyes.

RippleClan

Leader: Wavestar- grey she-cat with blue eyes and black ears.

Deputy: Bluecloud- grey tom with a blue tinge, brown eyes and white paws. (Apprentice: Forestpaw)

Medicine cat: Eveningflower- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws. (Apprentice: Brownpaw)

Warriors: Greynose- grey tom with dark paws and green eyes.

Glimmerfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes.

Shadowmoon-Black tom with white ears and blue eyes.

Skyheart- pale tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Acornfur- pale brown she-cat with a white tail tip and brown eyes. (Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Leafclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Scrappaw)

Rocktail- Dark grey tom with brown ears and eyes. (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Cloudtooth- White tom with blue eyes and grey paws.

Apprentices: Stormpaw- Dark grey tom with green eyes and black paws.

Brownpaw- brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Darkpaw- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes,

Forestpaw- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws.

Scrappaw- Light grey tom with a white ear and amber eyes.

Queens: Poppyface- A black grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Palefoot- A dark brown she-cat with pale brown paws and brown eyes.

Kits: Greykit- A grey tom with darker paws and green eyes.

Sandkit- A ginger tom with brown eyes and white ears.

Redkit- A ginger she-cat with a darker ginger tail and green eyes.

Freekit- Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Elders: Halfnose- A tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes and half his nose sliced off.

Dreameye- A black she-cat with blue eyes and white patches. She is blind in one eye.

Blackpelt- A black she-cat with white paws, ears and tail, and green eyes.

Stoneclaw- A dark grey tabby with amber eyes.

ShadeClan

Leader: Eclipsestar- black she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: Ambertail- pale ginger she-cat with a darker tail and paws and brown eyes.

Medicine cat: Rootfur- a brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Warriors: Silverdrop- A silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Pantherclaw- A grey tom with black claws and yellow eyes.

Icebreeze- A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Ivypelt- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes and white ears.

Dreamfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Emberfoot- Black tom with curious ginger paws and amber eyes. (Apprentice: Specklepaw)

Foxheart- Fox coloured tom with black feet and green eyes.

Fernflight- grey tabby she0cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Sharppaw)

Cinderstorm- Black she-cat with white specks and blue eyes. (Apprentice: Blazepaw)

Apprentices: Blazepaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Specklepaw- Grey she-cat with black specks and blue eyes.

Sharppaw- White tom with a black tail and blue eyes.

Queens: Nightsky- A black she-cat with amber eyes and grey paws.

Kits: Beechkit- A pale brown tom with green eyes.

Willowkit- A pale brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Slashkit- A black and white tom with blue eyes.

Elders: Ironclaw- A grey tom with white paws and darker claws.

Twistedfoot- A ginger she-cat with white paws and a broken foot.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

An old grey tom sat silently on a small slope outside a den covered with lichen. Besides him was a tortoiseshell she-cat, staring at the sky. The grey tom twitched his whiskers, but apart from that nothing moved. Eventually the tortoiseshell looked back down at the grey tom.

"What were you told, Pineleaf?" the tom asked his companion, watching her intently with pale green eyes. Pineleaf sighed, dropping her gaze to the floor, before returning it. "Silentstar, I have no idea what it means, but I believe it concerns you. I know nothing more though." she replied quietly.

"The message?" asked Silentstar gently. Pineleaf nodded.

"The past will be reborn." she whispered softly.

For a second shock showed in Silentstar's eyes; then it was gone. "Very well. Thank you, Pineleaf. You should sleep now." he told her. Pineleaf nodded, raising herself to her paws. She departed for her den with a friendly flick of her tail, leaving Silentstar behind her; confused, hopeful, for reasons only he and one other cat knew.


	3. Chapter 1 A new beginning

Chapter one- a new beginning

Chapter one- a new beginning

A white bundle struggled towards the scent of cats. Her paws were numb, but she had to keep moving. She knew that at least. She heaved herself along, feeling like she would soon collapse from exhaustion. Her paws gave way underneath her, and she fell, tumbling, into the snow. Blinking to get the snow out of her eyes, she lay as she was, almost invisible. It felt like the cold snow was sapping the strength she needed to move.

Common sense won, though. "Come on Illusionpaw, you can do this," she muttered to herself, before pushing herself to her paws, and stumbling towards the scent. A gust of wind blew snow into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. When her vision returned, she could see the shapes of four cats bounding smoothly towards her, despite the snow.

They had reached her within seconds; they surrounded her as if she were an enemy. One of them, a dark brown tom, sniffed at her. "StoneClan," he snarled. "Why are you on our territory?" Illusionpaw hissed slightly at his aggressive stance. "I am travelling." she growled back. The tom thrust his head towards her.

"You are trespassing. You need to learn some respect!" His green eyes glared aggressively. Illusionpaw refused to let herself flinch. "I'll show respect when you've earnt it!" she spat.

"Enough!" called a grey cat. Illusionpaw could smell he was a tom, and narrowed her eyes. "Darkpelt, I will deal with this intruder. Continue your patrol without me," he told him, flicking his tail. Darkpelt narrowed his eyes slightly, but dipped his head in submission. "Wavewind, Moonpaw," he called, and the other two cats followed him into the depths of the forest. The grey tom watched them go, before turning back to Illusionpaw.

"You come from StoneClan, am I right? Who are you, and what is your purpose here?" he asked, but gently. Illusionpaw felt she could tell this cat. "I do. I am Illusionpaw. I... I was travelling. I'm a loner now. StoneClan was not the right Clan for me." She dipped her head as tears threatened. The older cat was silent for a moment, before he spoke.

"So you were merely travelling through? Searching for what? A Clan?" he asked gently. Illusionpaw nodded.

"I want to belong. I thought maybe there would be more Clans elsewhere." she whispered. The grey tom nodded.

"Maybe." He was silent as he studied Illusionpaw, his head to one side. "But you need not do that" His blue eyes shone with wisdom as he gazed at Illusionpaw. "Wait here, young Illusionpaw. I will be back in a moment." Illusionpaw had no time to agree, as the tom had already sped away. She could only watch the departing cat and shiver, hoping that the harsh Darkpelt would not come back with his patrol.

Illusionpaw shivered as she waited for Silentstar to return. As she huddled in the snow a scent hit the roof of her mouth; one she did not wish to smell. She spun around to see Darkpelt approach, alone.

"Oh, look. The little kitty. Silentstar obviously thinks you're useless or he wouldn't have left you. Why not go and find yourself some Twolegs? The life of a kittypet would suit a helpless weakling like you," Darkpelt sneered. Illusionpaw growled, unable to hold the anger inside her any longer. She flung herself at Darkpelt, pushing him to the floor and clawing at his neck. He snarled and batted his paws at her, his claws hitting her below the eye.

Illusionpaw quickly realised that Darkpelt was a much better fighter than her; she was only newly apprenticed and he was a warrior. But apart from that he was much larger and had had more experience in fighting. Illusionpaw knew it was futile, but she knew she would rather die fighting than give up.

She wrestled for a grip, biting his ear. Her yowled, digging his claws in deeper, but she refused to let herself cry out. Darkpelt managed to pin her down, and was about to plunge his sharp fangs into her neck, spelling certain death.

"Stop!"


	4. Chapter 2 LeafClan

Chapter two- LeafClan

Chapter two- LeafClan

"Darkpelt!" called a cat. Darkpelt hissed quietly, but let Illusionpaw stand up. Illusionpaw could see that the cat was Silentstar. "Darkpelt! I gave no orders to attack this apprentice!" he hissed, his eyes filled with a cold anger. At first Illusionpaw thought that Darkpelt would argue, but he dipped his head. "I'm sorry, Silentstar," he answered, shooting Illusionpaw an evil look that Silentstar could not see. Silentstar nodded.

"Darkpelt, could you round up all the patrols please? I need every cat back in camp," he told him. Darkpelt nodded and strode off. When he had gone, Silentstar looked back at Illusionpaw. "Illusionpaw, you may have left StoneClan but you don't need to leave this land. If you so wish, you could join LeafClan." Illusionpaw gaped in shock.

"I would love to, Silentstar!" she gasped. Silentstar smiled.

"That is good. Come with me, and I will introduce you to the Clan." he told her. Illusionpaw followed eagerly, the snow spraying up besides her as she pranced after Silentstar.

Silentstar lead Illusionpaw through the forest, until they had reached the LeafClan camp. As Illusionpaw stepped through the dark tunnel to the light camp she smiled happily. The grass underfoot was cool and soft; she could see dens, with many cats milling around.

She did not know if she stood there for seconds or days; all she knew was that she was surrounded by her blissful new home. She was shocked out of her daydream as Silentstar leapt up onto the small slope, and called to his Clan while motioning for Illusionpaw to stand next to him. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Smallslope for a Clan meeting," he yowled so that all cats could hear. Illusionpaw watched as cats emerged from their dens and gathered around the bottom of the Smallslope. She could hear them whispering and she felt hot, even though a cool breeze blew through the camp.

Silentstar waited until the cats were quiet. He stared around at the cats, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "We must wait a moment for Darkpelt to get back with the patrols," he told the assembled cats. No sooner had he said it than Darkpelt arrived in the camp, followed by Moonpaw, Wavewind and two more cats Illusionpaw didn't recognise. They sat themselves down besides some of their Clan mates, looking up at Silentstar expectantly. Darkpelt narrowed his eyes in anger at Illusionpaw. Silentstar then began to speak.

"Cats of LeafClan, beside me is a young apprentice from StoneClan," A babble of chatter broke out as the cats discussed their amazement. Silentstar watched them until they stopped. "As I said, she was from StoneClan. Her name is Illusionpaw. She left StoneClan as it was not the Clan for her. I have invited her to LeafClan." Protests broke out, with Darkpelt's voice rising above the rest. "Silentstar! We do not want her! She is a traitor if she left! She is a StoneClan spy!" Silentstar growled slightly.

"Enough, Darkpelt. She is not. She is a LeafClan cat now!" Illusionpaw was surprised by the anger in Silentstar's voice. "She will need a mentor now, to continue her training." His eyes travelled over his Clan until he stopped at a ginger tom with white stripes. "Flameclaw, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Illusionpaw. Flameclaw, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of bravery and loyalty. I expect you to pass on everything Ivytail has taught you." Flameclaw nodded, smiling, and waited for Illusionpaw to leap down from the Smallslope before touching her nose. "Welcome to LeafClan, Illusionpaw," he murmered quietly. Illusionpaw smiled, too happy to speak. Gradually the cats began to chant her name. "Illusionpaw!" they called as one. As Silentstar dismissed the Clan he beckoned to Illusionpaw and Flameclaw, who followed him up the slope to his den. 

"So, Illusionpaw," Silentstar said as he settled himself comfortably on the moss. "Now that you are a member of LeafClan, would you like a tour?" Illusionpaw nodded excitedly.

"But, Silentstar, I'm worried that my mother or brother might try to find me. What if some of your cats attack them and..." she trailed off, unable to continue. Silentstar shook his head.

"Who is your mother? I might know her," Silentstar answered.

"Breezelight- and my brother is Winterpaw." Silentstar nodded.

"Breezelight would wait until the gathering- which is tomorrow night. I'm sure she can persuade your brother to wait as well."

Illusionpaw nodded, then hesitated. "Silentstar... could I please tell you and Flameclaw why I left StoneClan? I just need to tell a cat," she asked quietly, nothing like her usual self. Silentstar nodded. "Of course you can." he replied. Illusionpaw took a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 3 Hated past

Chapter three- past of terror

Chapter three- past of terror

"I was happy in StoneClan as a kit. But then I became an apprentice, and it all changed. My mentor was Marshheart, and he was always horrible to me. He kept saying that my mother had driven a cat out of the Clan, and that he was ashamed to share a father with her- because they were both the kits of the old leader Thicketstar, who hunts with StarClan now. But they had different mothers. Marshheart was so horrible about her, and then he kept saying I must be worthless too as I was her kit. Winterpaw was fine, because he had a nice mentor called Bramblepelt. I thought I would be alright, until Seednose had to go to the nursery to have her kits. Then Lightningpaw, who was Marshheart's brother, shared Marshheart as a mentor. It became worse, because they were both horrible to me. I think they knew who my father was as well, because they taunted me about him though they never told me who he was. I think he hunts with StarClan now, because no cat ever told me about him. I couldn't stand up to Lightningpaw and Marshheart; I was afraid it would make it worse. But I just couldn't stay any longer. So I left and then you found me," Illusionpaw finished quietly, then added a question at the end. "Please can I come to the gathering tomorrow? I want to see my mother and my brother."

"But what if Marshheart and Lightningpaw are there?" Silentstar asked gently. Illusionpaw's eyes flashed with anger. "All the better for me, all the worse for them. I was too afraid to stand up to them in StoneClan, but now I have all the bravery of LeafClan behind me. I won't let them get to me." She meowed decisively. Silentstar smiled. "Then you may come. Flameclaw, would you give Illusionpaw a tour of the camp, and introduce her to the other cats please? If in the morning you could show her the territory that will be good for her." Flameclaw nodded importantly. "Come on, Illusionpaw, I bet you're tired and hungry. Let's get some fresh-kill and you can meet your den-mates." He padded off towards the large pile of fresh-kill, Illusionpaw following him uncertainly.

Flameclaw sat down besides a dark brown tom, a pretty ginger she-cat, and three similar tortoiseshell cats; two toms and one she-cat. Illusionpaw blinked shyly at them, looking down and nibbling at her mouse.

The brown tom greeted her cheerfully. "I'm Mosseye," he told her, before nodding at the smaller tortoiseshell tom. "And he's Plainpaw." Plainpaw smiled, nodding. Illusionpaw smiled back shyly.

The bigger tortoiseshell tom gave Plainpaw's head a fond lick. "I'm Ivytail; I'm the deputy. Pineleaf here is my sister and the medicine cat," he told her. Illusionpaw nodded, eating some more mouse.

The cats chatted together for a while, making Illusionpaw feel at home and liked. Eventually, though, her eyes began to close. Ivytail noticed with a light-hearted growl. "Plainpaw, Illusionpaw, you two should get some sleep," Ivytail told them sternly, but with a twinkle in his eye. Plainpaw groaned good-naturedly but stood up. "Come on, Illusionpaw. Our den is over there," he purred, leading her across the camp.

The den was warm and cosy, with two other she-cats already inside. One was a silver tabby, already fast asleep. The other was ginger, and she sniffed and shuffled away from Illusionpaw while glaring at her. Illusionpaw ignored the ginger she-cat and settled herself in a warm nest, closing her pale green eyes and drifting into the realms of dreams...


	6. Chapter 4 Dream of confusion

Chapter four- Dream of confusion

Chapter four- Dream of confusion

Illusionpaw was standing in the forest, the wind ruffling her fur. The cool night scents of the forest alerted her senses. She sniffed the air, glancing around. Something told her to go, to let her paws lead her. She looked down at the floor, then started to run.

Illusionpaw realised she was running towards Fourponds. Fourponds was where the cats met for a gathering; a large, square clearing with a small pond on the corner of each boundary. She had never been there for a Gathering but had passed it on her travel.

Illusionpaw stopped in the clearing of Fourponds, gazing up at a large rock that jutted out of the pond in the middle of the clearing. That was where the leaders stood, she realised. She stood, watching and waiting, wondering why she was there. There was no prey; she sniffed and sniffed, but could find none. Part of her knew it was a dream, but another part told her it was more than that.

The icy water called to her. Illusionpaw took a few hesitant steps forwards. Before she knew it she was drinking deeply from the pool, revelling in the taste of water on her tongue. It tasted like the stars of Silverpelt. She could see them reflected in the moonlight, glimmering, sparkling, spinning...

_Spinning? _ Illusionpaw thought. She gazed upwards with a gasp. One star was indeed spinning, spiralling down towards her. As it came closer Illusionpaw could see it was a cat, a cat made of the sparkling stars.

The cat stopped to stand in front of her. He sat, motioning for Illusionpaw to do the same. Illusionpaw stared at the brown tom, with his white paws tucked neatly under his tail.

"Who are you?" she gasped, before she saw the black tip of his tail. She smiled broadly, though weak with shock. "Are you my father?" she asked gleefully. The tom looked surprised.

"Me? No. I am Thicketstar of StoneClan, Breezelight's father."

Illusionpaw was just as shocked as if he had been her father. The old leader of StoneClan? Why was he meeting her and not Beechstar, the current leader of StoneClan? Thicketstar chuckled as if he knew what the young cat was thinking. "I wanted to know, Illusionpaw. Why did you leave?" he asked. Illusionpaw felt her fur bristle as she turned to reply.

"You should know why! You are cats of StarClan! You should have seen it!" she spat. Thicketstar nodded.

"We did see, Illusionpaw, but you are a brave cat with no reason to be frightened by them." Illusionpaw understood.

"I left because I hated Marshheart and Lightningpaw and had no wish to be in a clan with such big bullies. They knew a secret about my mother, but they would not tell me," she told him. "I was afraid that if I said anything they would harm her or Winterpaw." Thicketstar nodded.

"That s what we thought; you cared too much for your kin to confront the two cats." He stared at Illusionpaw sadly with large brown eyes. "Did you really hate them that much?" he asked. Illusionpaw nodded vehemently. Thicketstar sighed. "They are my sons."

"_My mother's brothers?" _Illusionpaw gasped with shock. Thicketstar shook his head hurriedly.

"No, no, half brothers. They had different mothers. But I loved them all fiercely and then Breezelight..." his voice trailed off. Illusionpaw didn't dare ask him to continue. Thicketstar was silent, gazing towards StoneClan territory with a faraway look in his eyes. He glanced back at Illusionpaw. "You have told me what I wished to know. Thank you, Illusionpaw." he told her solemnly. Illusionpaw nodded, and Thicketstar started to fade.

"Wait!" Illusionpaw cried. "Can I tell any cat about this? Silentstar?" Thicketstar was thoughtful for a moment.

"You may tell only Silentstar. He is a good cat. I owe it to him." Then he faded leaving Illusionpaw alone to ponder his words in the cool clearing.


	7. Chapter 5 A better life?

Illusionpaw awoke early the next morning, watching the sunlight stream in through the branches above the apprentices den. She lay in the moss for a few moments, daydreaming, before remembering her dream. Immediately she sat bolt upright, glancing around the den.  
She saw nothing, apart from the steadily sleeping shapes of her three den-mates. Illusionpaw let out a long sigh, glancing back around when a voice from behind made her jump.  
"What woke _you_ up so early?"  
Illusionpaw swivelled around slowly, convinced she would see her ancestor, Thicketstar, standing there. But it was not Thicketstar but rather a small tortoiseshell tom smiling at her.  
"I didn't think you were the type to wake up so early," Plainpaw remarked. Illusionpaw rolled her eyes. "I don't want Flameclaw to get mad on my first day!" she replied. Plainpaw shook his head. "He won't. Flameclaw's a good cat. You're lucky to have him for a mentor." Illusionpaw smiled."Who's your mentor?" she asked. Plainpaw flicked his tail.  
"Wavewind. He's a good mentor, even if he does like Pineleaf a little too much." Illusionpaw's eyes widened. "Wavewind!" she spluttered. Plainpaw nodded, confused, waiting for Illusionpaw to explain. "I saw him yesterday, on patrol with Moonpaw and Darkpelt. You say he likes Pineleaf?" Plainpaw nodded. "How do you know this?" Plainpaw chuckled.  
"He is my mentor, and he's not as clumsy as he pretends to be." Illusionpaw giggled.  
"Does Pineleaf like him?" Plainpaw shook his head.  
"I don't think so. Anyway, she's a good medicine cat and wouldn't let a little thing like love stop her from treating the Clan. Poor Wavewind." Illusionpaw smiled and the two lapsed into silence.  
"Plainpaw, can you tell me... everything about the Clan? In StoneClan I knew who was related to whom, and whose friends with whom, but here I know nothing." Plainpaw nodded eagerly.  
"Of course, Illusionpaw. Well, I'll start with Ivytail and Pineleaf. They're brother and sister. Ivytail's my dad, as well, and my sister is Heavenlight. She was made a warrior recently. Then there's her kit, Moonpaw." Illusionpaw looked surprised.  
"I wouldn't have thought you two were related. Pineleaf and Ivytail I guessed. They look pretty similar." Plainpaw purred.  
"Desertpaw is Flameclaw and Treepelt's kit. Her brother is Lionkit, and he's going to be an apprentice soon. Poor Treepelt hasn't been out of the nursery for a while!" he joked. Illusionpaw laughed, letting him continue. "Then there are two more kits, Junglekit and Greenkit. Their mother is Moonstorm, Flameclaw's sister. Oh, and their father is Darkpelt." Illusionpaw nodded.  
"What about Silentstar?" Plainpaw's eyes grew serious, but with a sparkle of interest.  
"Oh, it's weird. Very weird." He settled himself a little more comfortably in the moss. "I've heard this tale from the elders. Silentstar himself came over to LeafClan from StoneClan as an apprentice. No cat knows why. No cat knows of his family but he was definitely a StoneClan cat." Illusionpaw looked shocked, but it was not because of what Plainpaw told her. It was because after he finished speaking, she heard a disembodied voice that Plainpaw did not hear. It was Thicketstar.  
"_Illusionpaw. Know this; the past will be reborn."_

Illusionpaw squeaked with surprise as she heard the voice, turning wildly although she knew no other cat was awake but her and Plainpaw. Plainpaw gazed at her with caring green eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned. Illusionpaw nodded.  
"I have to see Silentstar," she replied shakily. Plainpaw nodded, standing up as she did, but Illusionpaw shook her head. "Sorry," she murmured. "But I have to speak to him alone." Plainpaw shrugged. "No worries. I'll ask Flameclaw and Wavewind if we can train together." Illusionpaw purred agreement and padded out of the den, her pelt lightly brushing the tortoiseshell pelt next to her.

Illusionpaw padded up the slope leading to Silentstar's den. She hesitated for a moment, and was about to leave when a voice called her. "Illusionpaw, I can smell you out there. Come in." With a heavy sigh Illusionpaw stepped into the den through the lichen.  
The den was lighter than she had expected, with a small hole in the branches on the roof where sunlight could warm the ground. Silentstar was curled there, in the moss. "Whats on your mind?" he meowed, gazing at her with clear green eyes. Illusionpaw suddenly felt a little better; she could see the wisdom shining in his eyes. If any cat could interpret this, apart from Pineleaf, it would be him. "I... I had a dream." She murmured. Silentstar looked up, interested.  
"Do you want to tell Pineleaf too?" he asked. Illusionpaw considered it, then shook her head. It would be better to just tell one cat at first. She didn't want the whole Clan to know about her dream. Silentstar nodded and motioned with his tail for her to sit down. Illusionpaw did so, and the pair sat in silence for a moment. When she couldn't bear it any longer, Illusionpaw blurted it out. "I saw Thicketstar."  
Whatever Silentstar was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged; for a second he could only stare at Illusionpaw. "Thicketstar?" he whispered. Illusionpaw nodded, wondering why this caused such an effect on Silentstar. He had died only a few moons before Illusionpaw's birth, so surely they would have met at Gatherings? But Plainpaw said Silentstar had been a StoneClan cat...  
"I knew Thicketstar. What did he say in your dream?" Silentstar asked, in a faint voice. Illusionpaw cast her mind back. "He said... he asked me why I left. I told him, and he said that Marshheart and Lightningpaw were his kits. Is that true?" Silentstar nodded quietly, his pale eyes full of shock. Illusionpaw ploughed on. "Then he told me that they were my mother's half brothers. He was father to all of them! He's my grandfather!" Silentstar nodded as Illusionpaw babbled. "He said I could tell you about this dream. He said he owed it to you. Then when I was speaking to Plainpaw, not that long ago in the den, I heard his voice. I know it was him Silentstar, I'm sure of it!" Silentstar smiled softly. "I believe you, Illusionpaw. Maybe StarClan has shown him that rules can be broken and yet not be a tragedy. What did he say to you in the den?" Illusionpaw dipped her head, stuttering slightly.  
"He said... The past will be reborn."  
Silentstar gasped. "He did, did he?" Illusionpaw nodded, suddenly slightly fearful. Silentstar shook his head. "You may have received a prophecy, Illusionpaw. May I share this with Pineleaf? She is excellent at deciphering signs." Illusionpaw nodded this time. She wanted this mystery solved. Silentstar purred. "Thank you for sharing this with me. I will let you know if Pineleaf figures anything out but for now I would forget about it and go and train with Flameclaw."

Illusionpaw was greeted by an eager Plainpaw as she left her den. "We can train together! Flameclaw will show you the territory and we can hunt on the way!" Illusionpaw purred her happiness and followed Plainpaw out of the camp, not even bothering to grab a bite of fresh-kill on her way.

"Now, Illusionpaw. Before I show you the territory I'd like to assess your hunting skills. Go on, try to catch something." Flameclaw urged. Illusionpaw nodded eagerly, desperate to impress the toms. She sniffed the air, catching the scent of a mouse a few mouse-lengths away. Gathering herself into the hunting crouch she crept forwards stealthily, until she could pounce. The mouse tried to run but it was too late; Illusionpaw sunk her teeth into its neck and returned to the toms with the limp body hanging in her jaws.  
Flameclaw purred his approval. "Well done, Illusionpaw! You're a great hunter! Just remember that hunting a mouse is different from hunting a rabbit and you'll do fine." Illusionpaw flicked her tail with joy. "I'll show you the territory now, and we can hunt along the way. Plainpaw, Wavewind?" The small group set off, Illusionpaw following the three toms with an expression of awe on her face.

"Wow!" breathed Illusionpaw as the group returned to camp. She had seen the border in the centre of the forest with ShadeClan, which twisted up until Fourtrees, and the border with RippleClan where the river led across and they could just see the lake. Now this was truly her home.

"The spy returns!" sneered Desertpaw as Plainpaw and Illusionpaw padded over to the den. "Oh, Plainpaw. Has she forced you to give away all of LeafClan's secrets?" Plainpaw growled.  
"No, she's a good cat. Shut up, Desertpaw." Desertpaw laughed.  
"Do you need him to fight your battles for you? Where's your tongue?" Illusionpaw growled, sticking her tongue out. "Right there, Desertpaw. I don't need Plainpaw to fight my battles but at least there is a cat willing to stick up for me!" Desertpaw snarled.  
"No, he just feels sorry for you. No wonder. No cat in StoneClan wanted you!" Illusionpaw bristled. Unable to hold it in any longer she flew at Desertpaw, claws unsheathed. Desertpaw responded by avoiding the attack, and clawing down Illusionpaw's side. Illusionpaw winced as sharp claws raked down her side, but she attacked back, clawing at Desertpaw's nose until blood spattered the ground. Desertpaw squealed and whimpered; suddenly she went limp, cowering from Illusionpaw. Her blows became weak, with sheathed paws. "Illusionpaw! Get away from her!" thundered a voice. Illusionpaw felt teeth meet around her scruff and fling her away from Desertpaw. Furious, Illusionpaw scrambled up from the dust and glared at Darkpelt who was standing over Desertpaw. "How dare you!" he spat. "Silentstar invited you into this Clan and you attack a fellow apprentice?" Illusionpaw glared at Darkpelt. "She taunted me!" she replied angrily. Darkpelt shook his head. "But look at her!" Illusionpaw looked, and saw her cowering in the dust, blood trickling down from one ear. She whimpered softly, glaring at Illusionpaw when Darkpelt couldn't see.  
"But it wasn't Illusionpaw's fault!" Plainpaw insisted. Darkpelt snorted.  
"Tell that to Silentstar."

Illusionpaw padded up to Silentstar's den for the second time that day, but this time she was led by Darkpelt and followed by Plainpaw. Fear crept through Illusionpaw. She would be banished! LeafClan, StoneClan... would RippleClan or ShadeClan even accept her if she begged them for mercy? She had attacked Desertpaw. True, Desertpaw had taunted her but would Silentstar believe her? Or would he believe Desertpaw? She was a LeafClan cat, after all... but Silentstar had supposedly been of StoneClan... Thoughts spun around Illusionpaw's mind until she felt like screaming. The few seconds she spent outside the den were the longest in her life as she waited for Darkpelt to explain what had happened to Silentstar and let him decide her fate.  
Darkpelt burst out of the den, almost cannoning into Illusionpaw. "He wants to see you," he snarled, his eyes glittering with malice. Illusionpaw gulped; about to step into the den, she felt a tail on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Plainpaw. "I'm coming with you," he murmured, glaring defiantly at Darkpelt. Darkpelt snorted and shrugged. "It won't make any difference. She's a goner," he muttered under his breath. Illusionpaw didn't have the strength to reply. She knew he was right. Dread crept up her spine as she padded slowly into the den with Plainpaw right behind her.  
Silentstar was sat, tall and stern, in the middle of his den. "Plainpaw, did you see what happened?" he asked. Plainpaw nodded. "Yes, I did. I saw all of it, unlike Darkpelt." Silentstar dipped his head. "Then you may stay. Illusionpaw. What happened?" Illusionpaw swallowed nervously.  
"Well... Desertpaw started it. She called me a spy, and Plainpaw defended me... she asked me if I needed him to fight my battles for me. I said I didn't but at least there was a cat willing to stick up for me. Then she said he just felt sorry for me because no cat wanted me in StoneClan. That's when I attacked." Silentstar nodded. "She fought back, and then she stopped when she saw Darkpelt so it looked like it was just me attacking her. But look at my side!" Illusionpaw swivelled and showed him where her white fur was tainted red with blood. Silentstar sucked in his breath. "Go and see Pineleaf. Plainpelt, I would like to talk to you." Illusionpaw nodded and left the den. Maybe there was a tiny spark of hope.

"Pineleaf?" Illusionpaw called, sticking her head into the small den. The den was not that small, but it was packed with so many herbs that it looked smaller. Pineleaf padded out from a small gap in the rock which made a tunnel; it led through to another small cave, in which Pineleaf kept very sick cats. "Yes, Illusionpaw? What is it?" she asked. Illusionpaw twisted and showed the medicine cat her side. Pineleaf winced. "That looks bad. Hang on for a moment and let me find the herbs." Illusionpaw stood still as Pineleaf muttered to herself. "Does it hurt badly?" Illusionpaw nodded. "Quite badly," she replied. Pineleaf nodded and gave her a poppy seed.  
"Just one. I don't want you to deaden the pain completely," she told her as she pressed cobwebs on the wound. Illusionpaw purred her thanks. "There, that's done. It should be fine now."  
"Thank you!" Illusionpaw mewed as she left the den. As she left, Desertpaw entered; the pair exchanged a look of pure hatred before Illusionpaw padded outside.

Plainpaw and Silentstar were padding towards the medicine cat den as Illusionpaw left. She walked slowly, dreading what Silentstar would say. Plainpaw's expression gave away nothing. "Can... can I stay?" Illusionpaw whispered in a small voice. Silentstar gazed at her for a moment, then slowly nodded. "You may stay, Illusionpaw. But you must apologize to Desertpaw." Illusionpaw nodded; it was a thorn in the side but it had to be done. "Yes, Silentstar," she mewed, dipping her head submissively. "I will."  
"Here she comes now." Silentstar replied. Illusionpaw nodded and padded over.  
"Desertpaw? I'm sorry for attacking you," she meowed. Desertpaw, seeing Silentstar standing a little way off, nodded. "Thanks," she meowed, but she glared at Illusionpaw as Silentstar turned away. Illusionpaw lifted her head, narrowing her eyes. The look that passed between them was clear; they were enemies.


	8. Chapter 6 LeafClan is my home

"Wow..." breathed Illusionpaw as she gazed down at Fourtrees. Moonpaw nodded, her blue eyes wide with excitement. "It's a million times better than I thought!" she whispered excitedly. Illusionpaw nodded. "Look, I can smell RippleClan!" Illusionpaw's eyes searched through the mass of cats. "Hey, who's he?" she asked Moonpaw, noticing a strong dark grey tom apprentice. Moonpaw's eyes gleamed. "I think that's Stormpaw. He was at the last Gathering too. Why? Do you like him?" Illusionpaw laughed.  
"Yes, of course I do Moonpaw. Come on, he's from a different Clan. I've not even met him." Moonpaw rolled her eyes. "I know, I know... I just can't wait to meet all the other cats! We might get to see some of the great warriors..." Illusionpaw purred.  
"Maybe some apprentices will say that about us when we're warriors!" she mewed wistfully. Moonpaw nodded. "But we'll never be as good as Silentstar and Ivytail," she replied. Illusionpaw shrugged. "You never know."  
Silentstar flicked his tail slightly; as one, LeafClan rose and raced towards Fourtrees from the top of the small hill. Illusionpaw bounded down the hill with Moonpaw by her side. The wind rushed through her white pelt as she ran, before skidding to a halt in the clearing. "It's amazing..." she murmured. Moonpaw nodded. "I know." She whispered, her large blue eyes suddenly filled with fear. "But how can we be sure of a truce? The Clans have fought a lot... what if a fight breaks out? What will StarClan do?" she asked, clearly terrified. Illusionpaw purred, about to speak when Evesoul padded up. "It's fine, Moonpaw." She reassured her. "I've been to many Gatherings and I've never known of a real fight. StarClan would stop it." Moonpaw nodded; Illusionpaw could tell she felt a little ashamed of her fear. "But caution is good," Evesoul continued, throwing a glance at Illusionpaw. "You haven't been trained enough for a real battle yet so you are doing well to be wary of a fight, rather than wishing for one." Moonpaw looked up, her eyes bright.  
"Really?" she asked. Evesoul nodded, purring.  
"You are very like your mother," she commented fondly. Moonpaw purred a goodbye as Evesoul wandered away. "Your mother... who is that?" Illusionpaw asked curiously. Moonpaw glanced around. "She's not here, I don't think. It's Heavenlight. She's Evesoul's daughter." She added with a hint of pride. Illusionpaw smiled. "Come on, let's go and meet some more apprentices. ShadeClan have just arrived." Moonpaw followed Illusionpaw eagerly, until they came upon a group of apprentices sitting under one of the four great trees.  
"Hi," Illusionpaw greeted them. The apprentices- three toms and two she-cats- glanced up.  
"Hello, are you from LeafClan?" asked one, a ginger she-cat. Illusionpaw nodded.  
"I'm Illusionpaw and this is Moonpaw," she explained. The ginger she-cat nodded.  
"I'm Blazepaw. This is Sharppaw." Illusionpaw dipped her head to the white tom sat next to Blazepaw, with a white tail and wide blue eyes. He returned the gesture with a polite nod. "We're from ShadeClan. The other three are RippleClan." Blazepaw added.  
"These are Scrappaw and Forestpaw," Stormpaw told Illusionpaw and Moonpaw, flicking his tail first to a small light grey tom, then a brown she-cat. They both meowed a greeting, which Illusionpaw and Moonpaw returned. "Oh, and I'm Stormpaw." He added Illusionpaw purred.  
"Nice to meet you, Stormpaw," she replied. Stormpaw held her gaze with piercing green eyes for a moment, before looking away. "Illusionpaw!" Moonpaw hissed into her ear. Illusionpaw glanced back. "What? He's just being friendly." She replied. Moonpaw shook her head.  
"It's not good to become too friendly with cats from other Clans. Have you ever heard of Graystripe and Silverstream, from the old Clans? Surely you listened to elder's stories, even in StoneClan!"  
"StoneClan? What's this about StoneClan?" asked Stormpaw. Illusionpaw rolled her eyes.  
"It's a long story..." she sighed. Moonpaw shook her head.  
"Don't tell them if you don't want to, Illusionpaw. They'll find out later." She told her. Illusionpaw nodded, glancing back at the other apprentices. "Sorry," she apologised. "But it would take too long, and StoneClan are here now." She added, pointing wither tail to a stream of cats pouring down the hillside. Illusionpaw scanned the group eagerly for familiar pelts, looking for too in particular. "Moonpaw, they're here! Winterpaw and Breezelight, they're here!" she exclaimed, bounding off without a second glanced backwards, Moonpaw hard on her heels.  
Illusionpaw skidded round the side of the Great Rock, where the leaders would hold the Gathering, almost colliding with a small dark grey and white tom she recognised instantly. "Winterpaw!" she breathed. The tom's eyes bulged; he stared at Illusionpaw, taking a step backwards. "No... are you... you're in StarClan?" he whispered. "You can't have survived by yourself." Illusionpaw shook her head. "I joined LeafClan." She meowed simply. Winterpaw shook his head.  
"But why, Illusionpaw? You just left! We thought you were dead but you're alive, you're alive!" Illusionpaw purred, and rubbed her cheek against her brother's, before pulling back at the sound of another voice. "Illusionpaw!"  
"Mother!" Illusionpaw mewed, pushing past her brother to see her mother. "I didn't die, I had to leave, I went to LeafClan..."  
"LeafClan?" Breezelight asked, immense sorrow and wonder in her gaze. "Why LeafClan?" Illusionpaw shrugged and Breezelight purred. 2That does not matter. All that matters is that you are alive!"  
The three cats shared tongues for a moment, with Moonpaw standing awkwardly by and waiting for the Gathering to start.  
"Cats of all Clans, welcome." Boomed a voice from the top of the rock. Immediately all the cats shifted so that they could see the four leaders. A little in front of the other leaders stood Eclipsestar, the slender black leader of ShadeClan. "I will start." She announced. "Nightsky has given birth to a litter of kits. Hunting has been good, considering it is leaf-bare, and our Clan is faring well." She stepped back and gestured to Wavestar to continue, who accepted with a nod. "Eclipsestar is right about hunting. RippleClan is having no problems at all finding enough prey. However, it saddens me to report the death of Treenose, our elder, who recently passed away from greencough." Every cat in the clearing bowed their head; Treenose had been popular, even as an elder, and she would be missed greatly.  
"I also bring happier news. Palefoot gave birth to two kits, Sandkit and Redkit half a moon ago, and Poppyface gave birth to Greykit and Freekit three dawns ago." Wavestar finished. "Would you like to go next, Beechstar?" Beechstar nodded; his face was grave.  
"I would, thank you, Wavestar." The pale brown tom gazed down at his paws unhappily.  
"Prey is running well for StoneClan, but we have also lost one cat. She left, although we cannot tell if she left of her own free will or if she was taken. Her name is Illusionpaw. I beg of you now, to tell me if you have seen her. Wavestar, Eclipsestar?" Beechstar turned to them, pleading obvious in his eyes but both she-cats shook their heads. "Silentstar?" he asked, turning to the older tom. Silentstar hesitated. "We have, Beechstar."  
From all around her, Illusionpaw could hear gasps. "Where is she? Do you know where she went?" Beechstar asked. Illusionpaw pressed herself closer to the ground for a heartbeat, then raised herself to her paws. This was her chance to let the other cats know the truth.  
"I am here, Beechstar."  
The crowd of cats turned; excited murmurings broke out, until they were hushed by Beechstar. "Illusionpaw. Would you care to tell us why you left?" Illusionpaw nodded.  
"I would, Beechstar." Illusionpaw carefully picked her way through the throng of cats until she sat at the back of the crowd on a small rise in the land. "I had to leave, Beechstar. Two cats- who I won't name because I'm not a bully like they are- made my life a misery in StoneClan. I didn't want to stay if I was going to have a bad life so I left. I went to LeafClan. That is my home now." Beechstar dipped his head. "StarClan would have stopped you if they wanted you to stay. This must be their will." He replied. Illusionpaw nodded.  
"Thank you, Beechstar." She replied simply.  
Silentstar stepped forward to end the Gathering with his news of prey, before all four leaders leapt down from the rock as one. While the two she-cat leaders padded off to their Clans, Silentstar, Beechstar, Moonpaw, Breezelight and Winterpaw all made their way to where Illusionpaw sat.  
Breezelight's dark green eyes were full of sadness as she sat next to Silentstar, who gazed down at Illusionpaw proudly. Winterpaw and Moonpaw sat side by side, nervous around the two leaders. Beechstar sat in the middle of the semicircle surrounding Illusionpaw. "Illusionpaw, which two cats did you speak about?" he asked quietly. Illusionpaw looked at the floor. "Marshheart and Lightningpaw," she whispered. Breezelight looked troubled, exchanging a glance with Silentstar. Beechpaw nodded. "Illusionpaw, do you wish to come back to StoneClan?" Illusionpaw's eyes widened. She glanced at her brother's hopeful face; the longing in her mother's eyes; the shock and sadness radiating from Moonpaw and finally, Silentstar's green gaze, which she could not interpret in any way.  
After a heartbeat that seemed to last for eternity, Illusionpaw shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered, noticing her brother's face fall and her mother look sadly to the floor. "But LeafClan will always be my home."


End file.
